Par une nuit d'Halloween
by Aledane
Summary: Steve et ses amis étaient entrés dans cette maison abandonnée avec l'idée d'y passer Halloween dans la plus sinistre des ambiances. Seulement, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'à quel point elle le serait...


**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Alors voilà. J'adore Halloween et j'adore Avengers. Dooooonc... Je fais une fusion des deux !**

 **Alors, premier avertissement : cet OS carbure à l'OOC, du moins pour une partie des personnages. Certains font des trucs qui n'ont aucun sens. En fait, j'ai juste voulu rendre hommage à la débilité de certains films d'horreur, même s'il n'y a pas de blonde qui se fait courser par un tueur en série (le seule blonde d'Avengers est Sharon Carter, et mon amour pour ce personnage est très limité) Donc pardonnez-moi ce qui va suivre. J'ai craqué.**

 **Deuxième avertissement : Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Il y a de la violence là-dedans, suffisamment pour choquer des personnes sensibles.**

 **Si malgré les avertissements vous avez décidé de rester... Let's go** !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Par une nuit d'Halloween**

Steve ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là.

En fait, si, il le savait : ses amis l'avaient invité à une petite fête pour Halloween, une tradition pour eux, qu'ils célébraient depuis qu'ils avaient dix ans avec force d'histoires terrifiantes et de bonbons généreusement offerts par les parents de Clint. Même maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'université, ils se réunissaient encore à cette date. Un moyen de retrouver l'insouciance qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

La question que Steve se posait, c'était _pourquoi_ leur petite réunion se faisait cette fois-ci devant le grillage défoncé d'une propriété abandonnée, en pleine nuit, et _comment_ Natasha avait pu penser une seule seconde que pénétrer sur une propriété privée était une bonne idée.

– Ne soit pas rabat-joie, Stevie, répliqua la rouquine avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte. Personne n'habite ici depuis plus de vingt ans. On ne dérange pas le propriétaire, alors où est le mal ?

– C'est juste pour se mettre un peu plus dans l'ambiance, intervint Clint, en tirant de sa voiture un pac de bière, tandis que Bucky se chargeait des paquets de friandises. On ne touchera à rien. Quand on partira, ce sera comme si on était jamais venu !

– Si vous le dites, lâcha Steve.

Il n'était pas convaincu. Pas qu'il n'eut pas confiance en Natasha, loin de là, mais pénétrer en toute illégalité dans une maison… Ça ne le mettait pas à l'aise.

– Sharon ne pourra pas venir, finalement, déclara Sam après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses messages. L'état de sa tante s'est dégradé. Elle préfère rester là-bas pour la soutenir.

– C'est sans doute mieux pour elle, fit Buck. Elle ne se serait pas amusée si elle savait que sa tante allait mal.

Avec sa nonchalance naturelle, il escalada les pierres éboulées qui constituaient les restes du mur d'enceinte de la propriété, ses bonbons manquant de s'échapper de ses bras à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Natasha et Sam le suivirent en discutant tranquillement, tandis que Clint fermait sa voiture et accourait à leur poursuite dans un bruit de bouteilles qui s'entrechoquaient.

Steve s'avoua vaincu, et entra à son tour en soupirant profondément.

* * *

De l'intérieur, la maison semblait bien plus grande que Bucky ne l'avait cru. Les plafonds culminaient à des hauteurs irréalistes, les couloirs s'enchainaient les uns après les autres, longs et glacés comme des tombeaux. Quelquefois, dans une pièce aux fenêtres soigneusement calfeutrées, on pouvait voir un lustre osciller, poussé par le vent qui s'infiltrait de partout. Des escaliers s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de la maison, vers le haut ou vers le bas. Le plancher crissait et gémissait sous leurs pieds, alors que la poussière suivait leurs traces sous la forme d'un petit nuage de crasse. L'endroit était vraiment lugubre.

Tant mieux : c'était ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

– Ici, ça me semble être un bon endroit pour s'installer, dit Sam en désignant ce qui devait autrefois être un salon.

Désormais, ce n'était guère plus qu'un refuge pour la poussière.

– A tes ordres, chef, plaisanta Clint. Buck, dépose les bonbons là. Ça m'a l'air d'avoir été une sorte de table basse.

– Mettez la lampe au milieu, conseilla Steve. Comme ça, on pourra se voir correctement.

Ils s'installèrent avec entrain, échangeant quelques plaisanteries, jusqu'à ce que Natasha lève la main pour demander le silence.

– Chers amis, commença-t-elle. Comme le veut l'usage, nous allons, en cette nuit d'Halloween, partager un peu du fardeau de ceux qui vivent dans l'ombre. Ici s'arrête le domaine du rationnel, ici commence le jeu du surnaturel. Si l'un de nous désire quitter cette assemblée, qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais…

Elle parcouru du regard le petit groupe, mais personne ne broncha.

– Très bien. Puisque nous sommes tous consentants à plonger dans le royaume de l'irréel, nous pouvons commencer. Qui souhaite parler en premier ?

Sam se manifesta.

– Chers amis, je vais vous raconter l'histoire du puzzle maudit…

Bucky connaissait déjà cette histoire, mais ce n'était pas important. Et puis Sam était plutôt un bon conteur, alors rien ne lui coûtait d'écouter.

– C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille, chuchota Sam. Une enfant adorable, un vrai petit ange. Ses parents l'adoraient et la couvraient de cadeau. Un jour, ils trouvèrent dans un vide grenier un magnifique jeu pour elle : un puzzle aux couleurs éclatantes, presque… réelles. Ils l'offrirent à leur fille pour son anniversaire, et elle s'attela le soir même à sa résolution. Le puzzle était si grand que la nuit était déjà bien avancée quand elle le termina. Elle se rendit alors compte d'une chose effrayante : l'image révélée par le puzzle était celle de sa propre chambre, où une petite fille qu'elle reconnut comme étant elle-même résolvait un puzzle. Mais le plus terrifiant, ce n'était pas cela. Non, le plus terrifiant, c'était cette silhouette qu'elle apercevait juste derrière elle : celle d'un homme aux yeux déments qui brandissait un couteau…

Steve frissonna imperceptiblement, faisant ricaner son meilleur ami. Malgré son mètre quatre-vingt-dix et sa musculature plus que développée, Stevie était aussi impressionnable qu'un gosse de cinq ans.

Cependant, il sentit lui aussi un frisson étrange lui parcourir le dos. Il avait l'étrange impression que des yeux l'observaient, dissimulés dans la pénombre. Pourtant, quand il se retourna, il ne vit personne.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Buck, demanda Natasha. T'as entendu un bruit ?

– Non, c'est rien. Juste mon esprit qui se fait des films. L'ambiance est vraiment phénoménale, ici, il faut dire…

– J'avais bien dit que c'était à faire, sourit la rouquine. Bon, à qui le tour ?

Clint se mit à raconter une histoire de Dame Blanche : classique, mais efficace. Ils avaient éteint la lampe, et le conteur du moment jouait avec la lumière de son smartphone en s'éclairant le visage par le dessous. Sam piocha dans un sachet de bonbons, Steve resserra son pull autour de son cou. A la fin de l'histoire, Ils acclamèrent Clint, tandis que Natasha ouvrait un autre paquet de bonbons.

– Y a pas à dire, les auto-stoppeuses fantômes, ça a toujours son petit effet, lança Sam. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Buck ? T'es bien silencieux…

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe.

– Les gars, s'inquiéta Steve. Où est Buck ?

La place à ses côtés était vide.

* * *

– Putain, si c'est une blague, il va m'entendre !

– Tasha, Bucky ne ferait pas ce genre de stupidité, la raisonna Sam. Il a toujours adoré ces histoires, pourquoi d'un coup il mettrait les voiles ?

La lampe avait été rallumée en urgence, et avait permis de constater que Bucky avait bel et bien disparu sans laisser de traces. Ils avaient inspecté toute la pièce dans ses moindres recoins, mais leur ami restait introuvable.

– C'est pas un peu bizarre qu'on ne l'ait pas entendu se déplacer ?, s'interrogea Clint. Il portait ses vieilles chaussures de sports, celles qui couinent comme pas possible. Et le plancher craque affreusement, on l'a constaté en entrant. Pourquoi personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien ?

– On était sans doute trop occupés à t'écouter, crétin !, grogna Natasha. Quoi, tu te crois dans un film d'horreur ? Il n'y a pas de force surnaturelle ici, à part celle de la pourriture. Aucun tueur en série n'a enlevé Buck, aucune sorcière ne l'a envoûté, aucune poupée maudite ne l'a tué !

– C'est bon, je faisais juste une réflexion…

– Les gars, s'il vous plait, intervint Steve. Je sais bien que ça vous énerve, mais il faut se calmer un peu. Buck a certainement juste voulu nous faire une petite farce et s'est caché dans la maison. On va ouvrir une porte et il nous bondira à la figure avec un grand bouh, c'est tout.

Natasha prit une grande inspiration, cherchant visiblement à évacuer son stress. Elle se saisit de la lampe avec autorité, et déclara :

– Eh bien ! Puisqu'il veut s'amuser, autant jouer son jeu ! Après tout, c'est Halloween, ce soir ! On n'a qu'à se séparer pour le retrouver plus facilement. Je fais les sous-sols. Steve…

– Je vais rester au rez-de-chaussée, je pense.

– Ok. Sam ?

– Je peux aller inspecter le jardin.

– Super. Tu es d'accord pour t'occuper de l'étage, Clint ?

– Pas de problème.

– Alors on y va. Le premier qui trouve Buck envoie un message aux autres.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté, sans s'imaginer une seule seconde ce qui les attendait.

* * *

Sam balayait les buissons avec la lumière de son téléphone, nullement aidé par l'absence de lune au-dessus de lui. Le jardin bruissait de mille sons divers, aussi variés qu'inquiétants. De hautes haies depuis longtemps privées de tout entretien lui masquaient la vue, comme des paravents touffus destinés à protéger un secret. Des fleurs sauvages grimpaient par-dessus de vieilles statues de nymphes crevassées par les ans.

Soudain, au loin, Sam perçut un bruit. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans un jardin. Quelque chose qui ressemblait au fracas du fer contre une surface dure, et à l'éclatement de cette surface en des millions de morceaux. Etait-ce Bucky qui produisait ce bruit ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha, braquant sa lampe improvisée sur le chemin qu'il pouvait distinguer à travers les herbes folles. Bientôt les fleurs laissèrent place aux ronces, et les plantes devinrent de plus en plus anarchiques autour de lui, jusqu'à ne plus ressembler qu'à une masse grouillante hérissée d'épine. Il grimaça quand il les sentit griffer les manches de son pull et déchirer le tissu jusqu'à entamer la chair. Le sang perla sur ses bras et ses jambes, mais Sam continua sa marche.

Il y avait dans ce jardin une étrange atmosphère qui le poussait à avancer toujours plus loin. Les ronces, l'absence de lune, les statues qui émergeaient entre les feuillages, et ce bruit de percussion, plus près, toujours plus près…

Enfin, il émergea des ronces. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de toutes parts, et des estafilades couturaient son corps. Mais il n'avait pas mal. En fait, il se sentait presque… bien.

Devant lui s'étendait un bassin de pierre rempli d'une eau trouble, infestée de nénuphars. Les statues s'élevaient toujours de toute leur hauteur, mais leur visage était éclaté, scarifié à coups de burin. Quelques-unes gisaient au sol, baignées par les ombres. D'autres exhibaient des membres amputés : bras, jambes, mains, buste,… Sur le sol, des éclats de pierres formaient comme un tapis de marbre.

Et à l'origine de l'étrange bruit qui l'avait attiré, Sam aperçu un homme qui lui tournait le dos.

Il était grand, d'une carrure exceptionnelle. Ses cheveux clairs se déversaient sur ses épaules nues. Il tenait à la main un marteau immense, d'une apparence bien trop étrange pour être un produit de ce monde. Son outil s'abattait, encore et encore, sur le corps mutilé d'un éphèbe au nez brisé. Une aura de force brutale émanait de sa silhouette, comme une armure surnaturelle, invisible mais palpable.

– Monsieur ?, demanda Sam. Est-ce que vous auriez vu un…

L'homme se figea, son marteau immobilisé en plein geste. Lentement, son visage se tourna en direction du jeune homme. Il avait un visage dur, buriné, et des yeux pâles à la couleur spectrale.

– Vous ne devriez pas être ici, déclara-t-il en semblant peser chaque mot.

– Quoi ? Vous êtes le propriétaire ?, l'interrogea Sam.

Un instant, l'homme resta silencieux, l'examinant avec attention. Puis il se détourna, reportant à nouveau son regard sur la statue qu'il était en train de détruire.

– Je ne suis pas comme les autres, moi, murmura-t-il. Je ne fais de mal à personne. Sauf aux statues. Mais elles, c'est autre chose… Non, je ne fais de mal à personne. Mais les autres…

Il soupira de fatalisme.

– Les autres ne font que _lui_ obéir.

Et en sentant une main glacée agripper son épaule et l'attirer dans les eaux gelées du bassin, Sam se rappela avec horreur que c'était toujours le black qui mourait en premier, dans les films d'horreur.

* * *

Natasha marchait dans un couloir au plafond bas, qui l'obligeait à se courber pour avancer. Elle pesta un instant contre Bucky et son cache-cache débile, tandis que les flaques qui maculaient le sol imbibaient d'eau sale ses bottes préférées. Quelle idée, vraiment ! Bucky allait sentir passer la réprimande qu'elle lui ferait.

Elle descendit encore quelques marches. Ces caves étaient bien plus profondes qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle devait être très loin sous terre : pas forcément inhabituel dans un bunker, mais dans la maison d'un particulier… Ça la poussait à se poser quelques questions. Des questions plutôt désagréables à entendre.

Natasha ne croyait pas aux histoires d'horreur comme celles qu'ils se racontaient depuis leur enfance. Mais il y avait dans cette maison quelque chose de sinistre, presque mauvais. Il y avait comme des secrets incrustés dans les pierres, des vérités qu'elle ne pouvait que redouter. L'endroit était abandonné depuis vingt ans, mais aucune réhabilitation du terrain – pourtant assez vaste et bien situé – n'avait été entreprise. Si la demeure avait été construite au-dessus d'un ancien cimetière indien, elle n'aurait même pas été surprise.

Et il y avait la disparition de Buck. Natasha avait vertement rabroué Clint quand il avait évoqué l'étrange absence de bruit, mais ici, dans la pénombre de ce tunnel sordide, elle ne pouvait que constater qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose d'étrange là-dedans. Bucky n'était _pas_ discret de nature : au contraire, il était plutôt du genre exubérant. Et l'histoire de Clint, bien que sympathique, n'aurait clairement pas suffi à les captiver au point de permettre à Buck de s'éclipser sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait, ici.

Enfin, Natasha sentit les marches sous ses pieds se transformer en un sol plat. De l'eau dégoulinait le long des murs, formant une véritable mare au sol. La jeune femme serra les dents et fit le deuil de son jeans et de ses chaussures. Vraiment, Buck ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Le couloir formait une ligne droite, percée à intervalles réguliers de portes rouillées. Cependant, malgré leur état désastreux, elles étaient encore solides, comme le constata Natasha quand elle voulut vérifier si Bucky n'était pas caché derrière l'une d'elle.

– Quel genre de taré met des portes blindées pour fermer ses caves ?, marmonna-t-elle.

L'ambiance marchait bien trop sur elle à son goût, en cet instant. Trop d'étrangetés. Trop de phénomènes inexpliqués. Elle avait juste envie de dégager de cet endroit.

Au bout du couloir se dressait une énième porte, sur laquelle subsistaient les vestiges de ce qui semblait être un panneau d'avertissement. _Ne pas ouvrir, danger de mort_. Si Buck avait eu la bêtise d'entrer là-dedans…

Soudain, l'ouïe aiguisée de la jeune femme capta quelque chose. Un murmure imperceptible, qui filtrait à travers la porte.

– Buck ? T'es là ?, demanda-t-elle.

Le murmure cessa. _Grillé, mon vieux_ , pensa-t-elle. Sa main trouva avec facilité la poignée de la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec un raclement métallique.

Un grognement animal se fit entendre.

* * *

Cette maison avait certainement été très belle, autrefois, pensa Steve. Il y avait dans ces hauts murs rongés par les mites et la pourriture une certaine grandeur, un vestige d'une beauté passée. C'était sans doute une maison familiale, un don que se transmettaient enfants et parents de génération en génération. Que c'était-il donc passé pour que cette demeure soit soudain abandonnée ?

Natasha n'avait rien dit sur le passé de la maison, et Steve lui-même n'avait pas fait de recherches à ce sujet. Peut-être aurait-il dû.

Il passa le seuil d'une porte de service, foulant des pieds les dalles détériorées d'une ancienne cuisine. Il restait encore quelques casseroles pendant au mur, et les cendres d'un feu reposaient devant un poêle.

Minute.

Steve s'approcha de l'appareil et passa sa main au-dessus du tas gris. Les cendres étaient encore tièdes. On s'était servi de ce poêle récemment. Bucky ?

Après une inspection de la cuisine qui se révéla infructueuse, Steve passa à une autre pièce. Buck était sans doute tout près. Mais il eut beau fouiller les placards, écarter les rideaux et inspecter chaque pièce dans ses moindres recoins, pas de traces de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter. Bucky ne pouvait pas simplement s'être volatilisé, non ? Si ce n'était pas lui qui avait utilisé le poêle, qui d'autre l'avait fait ? Cette maison n'était pas hantée, quand même ? Comme l'avait dit Tasha, on n'était pas dans un film d'horreur.

– Bonjour.

Steve faillit sauter au plafond sous l'effet de la surprise. Il se retourna vivement, pour se retrouver face à un homme plus petit que lui, brun, aux yeux cernés et à l'air nonchalant. Sa chemise, que Steve reconnut comme une de celles qui accompagnaient les costumes trois-pièces, était froissée, négligemment retroussée aux manches. Inconsciemment ou non, il bloquait à Steve le chemin de la sortie, puisque la pièce ne comportait qu'une seule ouverture.

– Qui êtes-vous ?, fit Steve d'une voix tendue. Que faites-vous ici ?

– Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répondit l'inconnu en souriant. Mais comme je sais que vous n'avez pas envie que je découvre que vous vous êtes introduit ici illégalement, je ne le ferai pas.

Steve ne savait pas quoi répliquer. Natasha aurait su, sans aucun doute, et Buck aussi. D'ailleurs…

– Je cherche quelqu'un, expliqua-t-il. Un homme, brun, un peu plus grand que vous. Il s'appelle James Barnes.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'élargit, sous l'effet d'un amusement que Steve ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Et sachant qu'il était champion régional de boxe anglaise, ça voulait tout dire.

– Je pense que vous devriez arrêter de chercher, déclara l'homme. Votre ami est juste là.

Steve se retourna, pour se retrouver face à Bucky, dont les yeux étaient vides de toute expression et qui tenait à la main une longue barre métallique.

Il eut juste le temps de remarquer que le sourire du petit homme s'était transformé en rictus, et qu'une étrange lumière bleue luisait sous sa chemise à l'emplacement du cœur. L'instant d'après, Buck lui sautait à la gorge.

* * *

Natasha avait vraiment des idées de merdre, parfois, se disait Clint. Ok, l'ambiance était excellente. Mais là, elle l'était juste _trop_.

Comme prévu, il était monté à l'étage. Les marches de l'escalier avaient hurlé férocement sous son poids, au point qu'il s'était demandé s'il pourrait encore supporter le moindre grincement. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Non, le pire, c'était le vent. Ce maudit vent qui s'introduisait dans la maison par un millier de petits orifices invisibles, faisant courir sur sa peau autant de frissons incontrôlables.

Non, définitivement, ils n'auraient pas dû venir ici.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Bucky, Clint aurait déjà décampé, et peu importe tout ce qu'aurait pu dire Natasha. Il tenait plus à son intégrité physique qu'à sa réputation. La raison de cette soudaine épouvante ? Ces _foutues poupées_.

Il y en avait partout. Assises au pied des murs, allongées sur les restes de meubles, accrochées aux lustres, couchées sur le plancher, suspendues aux fenêtres,… Une marée de visages de porcelaine et de tissu, de petits corps habillés de robes aux couleurs fanées. Certaines portaient des traces de mauvais traitements : un bras arraché, quelques mèches de cheveux en moins ou même un œil crevé. Visiblement, l'enfant qui avait vécu ici (pitié que ce soit un enfant et pas une espèce de fétichiste de l'enfance…) n'aimait pas vraiment ses jouets.

Clint écarta prudemment du bout du pied une poupée qui lui barrait la route. Il avait regardé trop souvent _Chucky_ pour se permettre de maltraiter un jouet par une nuit d'Halloween. Ouvrant avec beaucoup de précautions une porte, il eut la surprise de faire face à une chambre d'enfant.

C'était sans doute la pièce la mieux conservée de la maison. Le lit était toujours debout, recouvert de draps rouges un peu élimés mais corrects. La tringle des rideaux semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, mais il était toujours en place. De vieux livres d'images aux pages détachées de leur reliure trainaient au sol, à côté d'un puzzle tout juste commencé.

– Tiens donc, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur le casse-tête.

C'était un jeu pour enfants assez simple, aux pièces très grosses. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le terminer, et pour constater avec soulagement que le dessin ne représentait qu'une innocente scène des _Fables_ de La Fontaine. Pas de tueur brandissant un couteau. Rien de dangereux.

– Salut, souffla une voix à son oreille.

– Putain !

Clint se retourna brusquement, sa lampe de poche brandie comme une arme en direction de son agresseur. Mais en lieu et place du tueur en série qu'il croyait trouver, il n'y avait qu'un adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés, vêtu d'un pull sombre bien trop grand pour lui.

– Tu l'as pas vu venir, hein ?, ricana le gosse avec un sourire satisfait.

– Ça va pas de faire des coups comme ça ?! Ta mère t'a jamais appris le respect ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un endroit pareil, d'ailleurs ?, gronda le jeune homme en se redressant.

Mais quand il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'endroit précis où se trouvait son interlocuteur, pas la moindre trace de lui.

– Tu l'as pas vu venir, chantonna l'adolescent dans son dos. Tu l'as pas vu venir…

Clint se retourna, et constata avec effarement que le gamin se tenait derrière lui, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

– C'est quoi ce bordel, demanda-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus tendue.

Mais déjà, le gosse avait disparu, et une douleur soudain tirailla l'épaule du jeune homme. Une plaie s'y était formée, peu profonde mais saignant abondamment. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

– Tu l'as pas vu venir, gloussa à nouveau l'adolescent.

Quand Clint se retourna, ce fut pour apercevoir avec horreur un fin couteau déjà rouge de sang – de _son_ sang – dans la main du gamin.

 _Bordel de merde_ , eut-il le temps de penser.

* * *

Sam avait froid.

Il n'y avait plus d'autres sensations que celle-là. Le froid. Il lui semblait sentir pulser dans ses veines un hiver liquide. Ses doigts se couvraient d'engelures, sa peau bleuissait.

Sam avait froid.

L'eau était trouble autour de lui. Les racines des nénuphars entravaient ses membres, l'attiraient vers le fond.

Sam se sentait mourir.

Et il y avait ces mains, blanches, osseuses comme celles d'un cadavre. Ces mains pressées contre son torse qui l'attiraient plus bas, plus près du froid.

Le froid allait-il seulement cesser ?

Au bout des mains s'étiraient deux bras. Au bout des bras, des épaules maigres, autour desquelles flottaient les lambeaux d'une chemise rendue verte par la coloration de l'eau. Plus haut, un visage pâle, entouré de longs cheveux noirs.

Et, enfoncés comme des clous dans ce visage, deux yeux qui brillaient comme des émeraudes de haine au-dessus d'une bouche aux lèvres bleues. Un noyé, comprit enfin Sam. Un noyé se préparait à lui faire partager son sinistre destin.

– C'est la fin pour toi et tes amis, déclara une voix rauque, venimeuse. Personne ne s'échappe vivant d'ici.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Sam expira son dernier souffle d'oxygène.

* * *

Natasha courait.

L'eau freinait ses mouvements, de même que le manque de lumière. Elle avait fait tomber la lampe quand elle avait vu la… la _chose._

Jamais ils n'auraient dû venir ici, jamais. Ce n'était pas un film d'horreur. C'était la réalité. Et dans la réalité, cette maison cachait un être monstrueux qui la poursuivait.

Elle pouvait entendre son souffle bestial, respirer son odeur fétide. Il l'avait vue, quand elle avait ouvert la porte. Et elle l'avait vu aussi. Ses bras démesurés, sa peau épaisse, verdâtre, la colère sale qui couvait dans ses petits yeux noirs… Une abomination.

Elle trébucha brutalement, et gémit en sentant une vive douleur dans sa cheville. L'eau brune trempait ses vêtements, dégoulinait le long de son visage. Le monstre approchait, elle l'entendait. Il fallait qu'elle se relève. Il fallait…

La jeune femme hurla lorsqu'une main démesurée saisit sa taille, le soulevant dans les airs comme si elle ne pesait rien. Les doigts du monstre comprimaient son ventre et ses poumons, rendant sa respiration sifflante et irrégulière.

– Repose-moi ! Saleté, repose-moi !

Mais malgré ses tentatives désespérées de se libérer, le monstre ne la relâcha pas. Au contraire, l'étau autour de son corps se resserrait, jusqu'à devenir insoutenable.

– Tu… vas…

Le monstre avait une voix trop grave pour être humaine, bien plus proche d'un grognement d'animal. Sa diction était pourtant bel et bien celle d'un être pensant, altérée seulement par une sorte d'hésitation, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec cette bouche difforme.

– … mourir… comme… les… autres…

Et avec une brusque impulsion du bras, il la projeta contre le mur. La tête de la jeune femme heurta les briques humides avec une force démesurée, si puissante qu'elle sentit son crâne se fissurer et que d'horribles taches noires dansèrent dans sa vision. Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, le monstre la saisit à nouveau, par la jambe, pour la lancer comme un vulgaire jouet contre le sol.

Ce fut en sentant son épaule gauche se casser que Natasha sut qu'elle allait mourir.

* * *

– Buck, Buck… C'est moi, c'est Steve… On se connait, tu te rappelles ? On est ensemble depuis la maternelle…

Steve était recroquevillé par terre, son visage pâle violacé par endroits. C'était un cauchemar. Un réel et horrible cauchemar. Bucky était là, son arme improvisée à la main, l'air absent de l'horreur qui se tramait dans la pièce. Il frappait avec une précision anormale le torse, les bras, les jambes, la tête de son meilleur ami. Ses yeux étaient vides. Vides de volontés, vides d'âme. En cet instant, Buck n'était rien d'autre qu'un corps sans vie.

– Vous perdez votre temps, déclara l'homme brun, qui était resté là à regarder comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un divertissant spectacle. Il ne vous reconnait pas. Vous allez mourir.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Bucky décrocha à Steve un coup plus puissant que les autres, qui l'envoya heurter le sol de pierre. Le jeune homme cracha un mélange de bile et de sang, et retint à grand-peine un vomissement. Buck. Buck allait le tuer. Buck, l'ami de toujours, le compagnon de toute une vie.

Tout cela était d'une atroce ironie.

– Aidez… moi…, crachota-t-il. Empêchez-le de…

– Quoi ? Serait-ce une supplique que j'entends ? Elle arrive bien trop tard, mon ami. En entrant ici, vous avez déclenché quelque chose qui vous dépasse. Il y a dans cette maison des secrets qu'il aurait mieux valu ne jamais aller chercher. C'est pourquoi vous allez mourir. Tous.

– Les… Les autres ? Ah !

Steve hurla quand son ami lui asséna un coup dans l'estomac. Son interlocuteur du moment parut s'amuser de la situation. Il sortit d'un endroit mystérieux une bouteille de Brandy dont il se versa tranquillement un verre.

– Leur sort sera tout à fait semblable au vôtre, Rogers. Je crois même que vous avez écopé d'un des plus enviables… Je n'aime pas trop me salir les mains, contrairement à d'autres… C'est pourquoi l'exquise propriétaire de ces lieux a voulu vous liquider en même temps que votre ami… Une femme charmante, vraiment…

Il vida son verre d'une traite, tandis que Steve hurlait à nouveau sous l'assaut de Bucky.

– En fait, vous avez de la chance que mes électrochocs soient en panne… C'est une des rares méthodes que j'aime utiliser… Enfin… Nous avons suffisamment fait trainer les choses. Soldat ?

Brusquement, Bucky s'arrêta. Il leva la tête vers l'homme avec l'expression de celui qui attend un ordre.

– Je crois qu'il est temps de payer à notre ami commun un aller simple au pays des rêves.

La seconde d'après, Steve sentait les mains de son meilleur ami sur sa gorge, et il sut que c'était la fin.

* * *

Clint ne voyait plus que du rouge.

Le sang de la plaie tracée avec une hideuse précision sur son front coulait jusqu'à ses yeux, brouillant sa vision. Ce n'était pas la pire de ses blessures – il y avait d'autres, beaucoup trop d'autres – mais celle-là était celle qui avait vraiment instillé en lui le véritable sens du mot _panique_. Parce que de tous ses sens, la vue avait toujours été celui qu'il considérait comme le plus vital.

Voir, c'était exister. Mais là, il ne voyait plus. Il avait _mal_.

– Alors, vieil homme, tu les vois enfin venir ?, chuchota à son oreille la voix de l'adolescent.

 _Non, non, je le vois pas venir, putain de taré, dégage, laisse-moi, retourne dans ton putain de film d'horreur dont t'aurais jamais dû sortir, dégage, me touche pas, me touche plus, dégage, dégage !_

Plus jamais il ne serait capable de ressentir la moindre coupure comme une blessure bégnine. Le sang souillait sa peau, coulait jusque sur le sol, et Clint allait mourir, il le savait, parce que sa tête commençait à tourner et qu'il ne voyait rien, même pas le rouge du sang dans ses yeux, même pas les yeux bleus et dilatés du fou furieux penché sur lui, même pas le sourire des poupées qui l'entouraient de toutes part.

Il ne voyait plus que le noir.

Il ne voyait plus rien du tout.

* * *

Bucky ouvrit les yeux.

Un clignement d'yeux plus tôt, il écoutait Clint raconter son histoire de dame blanche, et d'un seul coup il se retrouvait dans une pièce sombre, nichée dans ce qui semblait être le grenier de la maison.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident.

Il lui fallut de longues et pénibles secondes pour comprendre que l'étrange engourdissement de ses membres venait du fait qu'une main un peu trop enthousiaste avait lié ses mains et ses pieds au dossier et aux pieds d'une chaise de bois.

Ok, quelque chose n'allait _définitivement_ pas.

Le jeune homme scruta la pénombre de la pièce. Juste face à lui se tenait une curieuse assemblée, constituée d'un colosse à la longue chevelure blonde, d'un type pâle trempé de la tête aux pieds, d'un petit binoclard à l'air effacé, d'un adolescent au regard d'un bleu perçant, d'un homme brun à l'allure négligée, et, trônant au milieu d'eux comme une impératrice, une jeune femme.

Elle était belle. Comme échappée d'une autre époque, insensible au douloureux passage du temps. De longs cheveux bruns enserraient son visage pâle, lui donnant un air presque fantomatique. Quand elle plongea ses yeux d'un bleu profond dans les siens, Bucky ne put réprimer un frisson.

– James Buchanan Barnes, déclara-t-elle soudain.

Sa voix résonna en écho dans la pièce. Elle devait être immense, songea Bucky. C'était les combles : il pouvait entendre le vent gémir dehors et une fine pluie commencer à tomber.

– James, toi et tes amis vous êtes introduits comme des voleurs dans ma maison. Vous avez piétiné sans égards ce qui se trouvait ici. Qu'as-tu à répondre de cela ?

 _C'est un tribunal, Buck. Un putain de tribunal et tu sais même pas qui sont l'avocat, le juge et les jurés._

Il était vraiment dans la merde.

– Je… On pensait qu'il n'y avait personne, marmonna-t-il. On voulait juste avoir une bonne ambiance… pour Halloween…

L'adolescent ricana. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Bucky remarqua qu'il avait les cheveux d'un blanc inhabituel, presque dérangeant. Avec son sweat bleu et son air canaille, il ressemblait à cet esprit de l'hiver dans un des films d'animation que Clint adorait regarder avec ses neveux.

Cependant, ce garçon-là n'avait rien à voir avec un sympathique gardien du froid. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de fou, et _est-ce que c'était vraiment du sang, ces taches sombres sur ses mains_?

– James…, continua la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Pour que vous compreniez bien ce que vous avez fait, je voudrais, comme vous l'avez fait ce soir, raconter une histoire. Vous voulez bien m'écouter ?

– Comme s'il avait le choix, grinça le grand blond.

– Il est un peu tard pour faire des réclamations, mon frère, répliqua le type trempé d'une voix dure. D'autant que tu as un destin enviable, comparé à certains…

La femme leva la main. Aussitôt, les deux hommes se turent.

– Nous en discuterons plus tard, Thor. Pour l'heure, il y a plus important. James…

– Allez-y, lâcha Bucky du bout des lèvres. Je vais écouter votre… votre histoire.

Le jeune homme n'était pas à l'aise. Même mis à part les entraves et sa brutale téléportation, il y avait quelque chose ici qui dépassait la simple ambiance.

– Il était une fois, dans un petit village d'Europe de l'est, une petite fille. Cette petite fille, appelons-la Wanda. Wanda vivait heureuse avec sa mère et son père, jusqu'à ce qu'un horrible monsieur décide de rattacher le pays de Wanda à son pays à lui. C'était en 1939.

Elle fit une pause. Le petit homme à lunettes, qui était jusque-là resté plutôt discret, s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Le père et la mère de Wanda voulaient qu'elle s'en aille, pour la protéger. Alors ils l'ont confiée à un monsieur qui s'appelait Strucker, pour qu'il garde Wanda loin de la guerre. Monsieur Strucker était très gentil : il apportait des carrés de chocolat à Wanda, il lui disait qu'elle était une très bonne petite fille… Wanda était triste de quitter ses parents mais elle a suivi Mr Strucker sans pleurer.

Bucky eut l'horrible pressentiment que la suite de l'histoire de la jeune femme n'allait pas lui plaire _du tout_.

– Mais quand Mr Strucker a été sûr que les parents de Wanda ne pouvaient plus le voir, il a arrêté d'être gentil. Il a enfermé Wanda dans une toute petite pièce dans les sous-sols de sa maison, avec une porte en fer pour être certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir.

La jeune femme parlait d'une voix absente, impersonnelle. Comme si rien ne pouvait la toucher. Comme si elle n'était pas humaine.

– Wanda pleurait souvent. Il y avait des docteurs qui lui donnaient des choses à boire et à manger, mais c'était des choses qui faisaient mal à Wanda. Parfois, ils l'emmenaient ailleurs, dans une pièce avec une table, et ils l'allongeaient dessus pour faire des expériences bizarres. C'étaient des docteurs mauvais, à qui Strucker donnait des ordres. Il voulait que les enfants deviennent forts. Pas comme des enfants, non, forts comme des dieux.

– _Les_ enfants ?, laissa échapper Bucky malgré lui.

Les yeux de la femme brillèrent d'une étrange lueur.

– Oui, _les_ enfants. Il y en avait plusieurs. Mais Wanda était celle que Strucker préférait, parce qu'elle devenait beaucoup plus forte que les autres. Elle faisait des choses qui étaient impossible. Elle pouvait faire bouger des objets sans les toucher, juste par la force de son esprit.

– Si elle pouvait faire ça, pourquoi elle n'a pas arraché la porte de sa cellule pour s'enfuir ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas partie ?, l'interrogea Bucky.

Quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à vouloir tout comprendre de cette histoire, malgré le fait qu'il était retenu ici contre son gré et qu'un adolescent portait des traces de sang sur son pull. Peut-être une forme de syndrome de Stockholm ?

– Wanda voulait partir. Mais elle avait peur que les docteurs se mettent à tuer les autres enfants si elle tentait de s'enfuir. Un garçon qui s'appelait Peter avait essayé, un jour, et on avait tué les amis qu'il s'était fait pour le punir. Wanda avait peur qu'ils fassent la même chose à Pietro, un garçon qui était devenu son presque-frère. Alors elle était restée.

La jeune femme étira ses lèvres en un sourire mauvais.

– Sauf que Wanda savait entrer dans la tête des gens et les plier à sa volonté. Mais ça, Strucker ne le savait pas. Et c'était son arme, à Wanda. C'était son arme et un jour elle s'en était servie. Elle avait poussé tous les docteurs à se tuer, et elle était montée à l'étage, dans le bureau de Strucker.

– Elle l'a tué, souffla Bucky.

– Il est perspicace, dit-donc, railla l'homme à l'allure négligée. Un véritable petit génie…

– Anthony, s'il te plait…, fit la femme d'un ton ferme.

– Je me tais, je me tais…

– Bien, reprit-elle. Effectivement, Wanda a tué Strucker. Et celle a adoré ça. Ce jour-là, elle s'est juré que plus personne ne viendrait ici "pour rire". Parce qu'elle avait souffert ici, et que les ignobles vermines qui se moquaient d'elle ne méritaient que la mort.

– Vous êtes Wanda , réalisa Bucky avec horreur.

Elle acquiesça d'un air satisfait.

– Vous avez...

Elle sourit, et pour ce sourire était la chose la plus terrifiante que Bucky ait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

Comment avait-il pu un seul instant la trouver _belle_ ? En réalité, elle était hideuse. Ses lèvres dégoulinait de sang, ses cheveux étaient trempés d'une boue sale, sa peau blanche était celle d'un cadavre. Et derrière elle, ses acolytes avaient révélé leur vraie nature. L'adolescent brandissait un couteau rougi jusqu'à la garde. L'homme à lunettes avait grandi, grandi, grandi, pour devenir une monstruosité aux allures d'ogre. Le colosse s'était reculé, indifférent à la scène, indifférent à tout. Bucky n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour le sauver. Le cadavre ambulant d'un noyé se dressait à côté de lui, les yeux brûlants d'un poison vert. La chemise de l'homme négligé s'était ouverte, dévoilant un torse béant, rafistolé sommairement à l'aide de circuits électriques. Plus de cœur. Plus de pitié.

– Tu m'as bien servie en tuant ton ami Steve pour moi, lança Wanda avec une délectation bien visible. Maintenant, il est temps pour toi de le rejoindre.

Un nuage rougeâtre s'était formé dans sa main, horrible, morbide, malsain. Derrière elle, d'assemblée des monstres se mit à rire.

– Attendez !, paniqua Bucky. Pourquoi tout me raconter ? Pourquoi moi, si je vais mourir ?

Wanda haussa un sourcil et répliqua sur un ton qui, dans un autre contexte, aurait presque paru joyeux :

– Ma foi, je trouvait juste amusant de voir dans tes yeux autant de sympathie pour un monstre comme moi.

L'instant d'après, Bucky sentit avec une terreur viscérale ses organes bouger, remuer comme un nid de cafards. Un os se redressa avec un craquement funeste, transperçant la peau. Sa colonne vertébrale se tordit brutalement, labourant la chair et les nerfs d'une douleur infâme.

Son corps était en train de se déchirer de l'intérieur.

* * *

Steve cligna des yeux.

Il se sentait un peu… bizarre. Comme s'il venait de sortir d'un long sommeil. Juste devant lui, Clint sortait de sa voiture un pac de bières et Bucky portait des paquets de bonbons. Natasha était là, elle aussi. Sam consultait son téléphone, et les informa :

– Sharon ne pourra pas venir, finalement. L'état de sa tante s'est dégradé. Elle préfère rester là-bas pour la soutenir.

Personne ne répondit.

Le jeune homme eut à nouveau une impression étrange. Comme si quelqu'un avait dû répondre à Sam. Peut-être était-ce l'absence de Sharon qui lui faisait cet effet ?

– Les gars…, commença-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Steve ?, demanda Natasha. Je viens de te dire qu'il n'y avait personne ici…

– Non, je pensais juste… On ne devrait pas faire ce genre de choses sans Sharon, non ? Ce ne sera pas la même chose si elle n'est pas là. Pourquoi on ne laisserait pas tomber cette maison pour cette année ? On reviendra le jour où tout le monde pourra venir.

Ses amis se concertèrent du regard.

– C'est pas faux, déclara Bucky.

– Je suis plutôt d'accord, avoua Sam. Pour cette fois-ci, la pizzeria du coin suffira, non ?

– Ça me fait un peu chier d'avoir roulé jusqu'ici pour rien, plaisanta Clint. Mais le prix de l'essence est bas, ces temps-ci, vous avez de la chance. Je veux bien vous reconduire en ville.

Huit paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Natasha, laquelle grimaça.

– Ok, je m'avoue vaincue. Mais la pizzeria, c'est hors de question. Le bar de Coulson doit être encore ouvert, à cette heure. On s'installera là-bas.

Et ils s'éloignèrent, sans remarquer la jeune femme qui les regardait derrière les fenêtres de la maison, les yeux songeurs et avec sur ses lèvres peint un sourire satisfait.

– À l'année prochaine, murmura-t-elle. Et joyeux Halloween, chères victimes.

À travers les couloirs de la maison, un concert de rires grinçants lui répondit.


End file.
